Trouble
by little-hellsing
Summary: Harley and her two friends love causing trouble... but have they dug them selves to deep this time.....
1. in the nick of time

**Me: Hi every-one I'm happy to say that** **I've started another story.**

**Alucard: not you again… how are you going to torture me this time. **

**Me: oh I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, but hey it would be boring if I didn't annoy the hell out of you.**

**Alucard: I'd rather it be boring. (looks down at me... i'm staring constantly at him with out a blink) WHAT!!!!.**

**Me: what is with the negative attitude.**

**Alucard: . . . . . . . (stares right back)**

**Me: lets get the story started... **

* * *

It was another exciting night for a street kid of Australia. It had been a while since they had put together this plan and it was finally coming together, and it was going to fall together tonight when they snuck aboard a plane heading to England.

"ok guys.. lets get aboard this plane" said Harley with a wicked grin spread across her face. It wouldn't be long before they would make there journey to England and say goodbye to Australia forever.

"Come on guys… We need to make it past the guards and out that door got it" she said pointing to the 'workers only' sign. This would be the hardest thing they've pulled off ever.

They had to get it get it right first time or boom there plan would fail. As Ryan pulled out a couple of metal marbles he tossed them just as a couple of people walked through the detector. It went off and as suspected the guards took off to see what happened and it got everyones attention. They where free to get on the plane.

As they darted from this place to that. Making sure not to be seen by anyone as they entered the cargo park of the plane. "where officially in everyone" sounded off Kirsten in a whisper to everyone happily. Right now I think everyone wanted to just jump up a shout out in victory. Including Harley, but they knew better. So they stayed quiet for the duration of the packing.

"Packed and ready to go" yelled a worker as the doors shut with a thud. Harley and her friends could feel as the plane lifted off the ground and sawed of into the night sky. "well guys that was one hell of a thing we had going on back don't you think" said Ryan who was feeling like a proud eagle at the moment. "Well I'd have to say that was pulled off so stupendously that we deserve a gold medal" said Tristan as she laid back an a pile of luggage. They talked on for the next few hours and talked on how they where going to make there exit inEngland as the plane landed.

* * *

The plane was landind as they readied themselves for the landing. **Thud! **The plane landed. Know it was time to make their exit. They had to do it quick or else they woud get caught, and it was daytime so that added to the task at hand. As the door slowwly opened. They could hear the sounds of the planes engine slowwing to a stop, and the sound of workers over tsking it. Ryan looked at Harley neriously and Harley looked back the same at Ryan "well this is going to be abit diffcult then organally thought guys" said Tristan how gulped as she peaked over the luggage and at muscle bond worker who was unloading the luggage. Ryan and Harley nodded.

as they snuck around the muscle bound worker who was tossing luggage and out the door. they behind a luggage cart and moved slowwly. Harley found the door to there escape and nuddged Tristan and Ryan and pointed to their escape. They nodded and followed on toe. closer and closer they snuck. then "what are you doing here" growled grufled voice mans voice. all threee looked up and saw a angry man stnading over them. busted thought Harley as she looked like a deer trapped in head lights "you three ain't supoossed to be here" ranted and raved the man. As he went to grab the three they took off heading for the door. They made it. They went through the door and ran through the croud of busy people and out the airport door as quick as they could.

But by the time they stopped running. They had made it all the way to abandon werehouse somewhere in the suburbs of some place.


	2. the beginning of a new trouble in engnd

**Me: Well everyone I'm happy to tell everyone that the new chapter is up and running**

**Alucard: great know … know I get to torture someone this time. **

**Me: well I'm glad your happy, but i'm afraid to say your little happy strike is coming to a crashing end my friend. (pats him on the shoulder)**

**Alucard: ... (looks down at me... I'm staring constantly at him with out a blink) WHAT!!!!.**

**Me: hey i'm the Aurthur i can do anything i want.**

**Alucard: . . . . well that's just plan unfair **

**Me: no just torturingly fun. (smiles evilly)**

**Alucard: well if that's the case (pulls out guns) it's my turn to torture you**

**Disclamer: little-hellsing doesn't own hellsing or any of it characters... except Harley, Ryan & Tristan. **

* * *

Harley and her friends had been walking for more than an hour, and Tristan as usual had already started a line of complaints. "My feet hurt, where are we, are we going to rest, it's getting late, can we stop" by this time Harley had a cartooned styled vein on her temple "alright well stop for a second geez" Harley had finally cracked at Tristan's antics. 

To Tristan this was normal and it didn't mean a thing to her. All she did was smile innocently at Harley. Butr all of a sudden Harley got a kick (and not kick to the shin. more like an energy boost). She could feel a strike of mischief nibbling at her fingertips. Ryan and Tristan saw this and smiled evilly. "so what are we in for this time" said Ryan as he smirked. Harley's eyes glowed with mischief "well guys" she said as she put her arms around them "where in for the night of our lives" she finished for with an evil laugh.

* * *

Sir Integra's P.O.V

"Sir Integra there's been a freak attack on the other side of town" said Walter as he stood patiently at the door. "Are there any ghouls" she asked as she lighting a smoke. "It's a unusually large gang of freaks that should be rid of as soon as possible... with all the damage they are doing it's going to be alot harder to keep such things under rap" he said irritatedly. "Well looks like I'll have to send Alucard and police girl in for this job" she said taking a puff of smoke and called for Alucard. Then not a second later out of the shadows drifted the immortal king himself. Alucard. "You could me master" he said with a mocking bow. "Yes there's been an attack on the other side of town and I want you and seras to go and get rid of the freaks... I don't a singal freak standing" she said as she pointed to the door for him to leave "know leave". All he did was aggrivate her even more "yes my master" said alucard as a unhuman smile settled upon his face. Then disserpeared down into the dungeons to fetch seras.

* * *

Alucards P.O.V

"Kiss the devils ass" called Alucard as he fired another round of explosive silver rounds into a few of the freak vampires.

"What are you" screamed the last and terrified freak, as he cowered in a corned. "Your worst nightmare" said Alucard as he pulled the trigger.

His job was done all he had to do was report to Integra. But something stopped him in his tracks. He could hear something. Kids. It sounded like they where up to something, with all the chuckling and giggling they where doing. It made him feel a little bit curious. So what's the harm of having a little peek.

As he stayed quiet among the shadows. He watched as these kids climbed up the ladder of the building that he had just destroyed all the ghouls and freaks in. 'I wonder what those kids are up to' he thought as he heard police sirens heading in his direction. "There coming hurry up you slackers" called the short, blond headed one. He had sort through their minds as they made there way through a window at the top of the building. 'Well it seems they're up to no good. I think I might go watch' he thought as a manacle smile played upon his face.

* * *

It wasn't long after that the sirens stopped right in front of the building and police made the way in. "guys we need a delay so we can get everything set up" said Harley in exasperation as she threw on a newly stolen horror costume and make up. The sight would have made a full grown man scream in fear. The whole lot looked absolutely terrifying.

"Move, move, move. Get those kids" yelled the person in command. "Come on they're coming" yelled Kirsten who was sprinting to get into her position of attack.

* * *

**Me: well I hope you like this new chapter (smiles nervously) even though it's not finished**

**Alucard: TORTURE**

**Integra: ALUCARD you will leave leave the Aurthur alone am i clear**

**Me: thank you ( scrambles behind her)**

**Alucard: coward (look at me irritatedly)**

**Me: hey how am i supposed to react when a crazy bloodsucking pistol handling vampire comes after me**

**Integra: (grabs rope and tape and Chase me) have i ever said not to call my vampire that (tries to catch me)**

**Me: AHHH RUN (runs for life) please he- (gets tied up and mouth taped)**

**Integra: If you wish to see the next chapter please review or she becomes Alucards next snack (smiles wickedly)**


End file.
